All I Ask For
by onceuponachildhood
Summary: The most a girl can hope for is a good husband; a man that will treat her right. Sakura was beyond hoping- she knew. .:AU oneshot:. FugaSaku.


**Title:** All I Ask For  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Pairing:** Fugaku/Sakura (Sadly, you read that right.)  
**Summary:** The most a girl can hope for is a good husband; a man that will treat her right. Sakura was beyond hoping- she knew. [AU oneshot]  
**Other:** I blame 15thBurningFiddle.

-o--o--o-

"Sakura, my dearest flower." Tsunade's touches were tender, almost maternal, as she tucked a stray strand of her behind her student's ear. "I always told you that you were too beautiful for your own good, did I not?"

The girl let out a breath that might have been a sigh. "So one of the lords has decided." She bowed her head for a moment, blinking to clear away any tears that may have sprung up. "I will not bring shame upon you or Jiraiya-sama, I promise."

"You foolish girl," Tsunade murmured, drawing the teen into an embrace. "You foolish, foolish girl." She straightened, brushing imaginary specks of dust from her surrogate daughter's kimono.

Sakura inhaled, spine unintentionally pulling straight. "I will be a good wife," she swore softly to the older woman. "You have taught me well."

Tsunade hid a smile, eyes proud as she gave the teen one last glance-over. "I suppose I have." She stood, beckoning the girl to do the same. "Jiraiya will see you to the compound, my dear. You may say your goodbyes on the way."

"Which clan is it, shishō?" Sakura was so very impatient, but she spoke softly and slowly. "May I know who my husband-to-be is?"

The older woman exhaled in lieu of a defeated posture. "You will be marrying a disgraced clan head. He is no longer in any position of real power." Tsunade looked to the teen. "He will, however, treat you well. You will not be harmed with this man."

Sakura dipped her head. "I trust you, shishō. I had no expectations otherwise." She kept her head bent, pale neck exposed, to hide her almost-tears from her adoptive mother.

"Come on then." Tsunade continued with mock cheer. "We shouldn't keep Uchiha Fugaku waiting, my dear."

-o-

Even if she would not admit it, Sakura was impressed with her new home. It was not large and opulent like the majority of the Uchiha homes, nor was is filled with mementos of travels like her shishō's home. It was comfortably small and simply decorated. There was no arrogance about that house; that fact alone helped Sakura relax.

She could see someone moving around the side of the house and belatedly remembered that her new husband had children from his first marriage. Biting back a sound of frustration, she allowed the young male who had come out to greet her lead her into the house. He was tall (taller than her, but nearly everyone was) and she felt he was most likely older than her as well. He brought her to a simple dining room, where a single man sat stiffly. He looked up, eyes hard, and Sakura bowed as she should.

This was, without a doubt, her new husband.

She was seated with a sort of quiet politeness before her escort left the room. Alone, without any other persons or her shishō's comforting hand, Sakura felt a bit overwhelmed. Fugaku lifted his cup, taking a sip of what was most likely alcohol. When the cup was set on the table with a firm motion, he spoke. "Welcome to our home, Sakura." He met her gaze with his own, eyes softening only slightly. "I will tell you right from the beginning that I have no untoward intentions to you." Startled, she merely nodded her head. "I have remarried because neither I nor my sons know how to keep a house." A corner of his mouth twitched in what might have been a smile. "My sons, while raised to be proper men, still need the comfort a mother can provide."

The pinkette fiddled with her hands a moment before she spoke. "I do not have much experience with mothering, milord." As she was looking at the table, she did not see his brow furrow at the title. "But I understand what is expected of me and I will do my best to help the boys."

"That is all I ask," he replied solemnly.

* * *

A/N: Inuzuka's Lover said that if I ship Uchiha/Sakura, then I have to ship Mikoto/Sakura. Upon hearing this, 15thBurningFiddle decided that I should tackle Fugaku/Sakura as well.

Yeah, thanks guys. Love you too. :|


End file.
